


rest

by thechaoscryptid



Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [33]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Chakra exhaustion, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/pseuds/thechaoscryptid
Summary: Iruka shouldn’t be frowning. That’s...Kakashi doesn’t want that for him, especially notbecauseof him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483538
Comments: 19
Kudos: 152





	rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stupidbadgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/gifts).



> hey hi hello long time no kkir
> 
> Thanks to Badger for prompting me over on Tumblr ❤

“Iruka,” Kakashi croons, soft and low from the open window. “‘m back.” The world sways as he pitches to the side, cursing as his shoulder catches hard on the window frame. He then shushes himself, because he should be  _ quiet.  _ The clock on Iruka’s nightstand is impossible to read but it can’t be  _ too  _ early--he’s been running for a while now.

There’s rustling and a quiet noise from the form on the bed before quiet becomes  _ alarmed _ and Iruka bolts upright, immediately fumbling for the kunai he keeps by the bed. 

“It’s me,” Kakashi says. The floor’s suddenly a lot closer than it was a second ago, really-- 

“Fuck,” he snarls when he hits it. His right side smarts from temple to hip and when Iruka turns on the lamp, horrified, Kakashi belatedly realizes that maybe he should’ve led with  _ Hey, chakra exhaustion’s a hell of a drug and also, I may bleed all over your bed. Floor. Things. _

Yeah, definitely would’ve been better to try and land on his left side, because the long slice down his arm’s split open again.

“What the  _ fuck,  _ Kakashi?” Iruka breathes. He’s already scrambling up and past Kakashi, reappearing a few seconds later with  _ something  _ white in his hands, Kakashi can’t really make it out between his swimming eyes and the pounding in his head.

“Language,” he says.

“Oh,  _ I  _ should--” Iruka cuts himself off with a huff as he maneuvers Kakashi back against the wall, feeling around his torso and thighs for any other hidden wounds.

“’s just the arm,” Kakashi mumbles. “Hey.”

“What happened?”

Kakashi waves a hand in front of his face. “Stuff.”

“How long have you been going, Kakashi?” Iruka asks. His hands are cool against Kakashi’s overheated skin as he uses a wet cloth to wipe away the blood and sweat, and he winces when Kakashi grabs him as he hits a tender spot. “Please let me,” he says thinly.

“I missed you.”

“Did you?” Iruka asks. His legs bracket Kakashi’s thighs, his proximity intoxicating.

Kakashi wants to touch him.

Kakashi  _ really  _ wants to fucking touch him, and so he pets the side of Iruka’s face with the back of his knuckles. “You’re so warm,” he slurs. “You’re always  _ so warm,  _ do you have any idea what that does to me?”

Iruka mumbles something Kakashi doesn’t quite catch, but his face doesn’t look angry, so Kakashi smiles the best he can as he leans forward to shove his face into Iruka’s neck and takes a deep breath. He could probably fall asleep here, desperately wants to succumb to the exhaustion now that he’s no longer on his feet, but Iruka’s pushing him gently away so he can tug at Kakashi’s clothes.

“I’m going to take these off, okay?” he says. “Kakashi?”

Kakashi’s eyes slip shut as he nods, holds his arms out. Honestly, Iruka could just leave him here and he’ll be fine. He’s slept off worse in worse places.

He doesn’t realize he’s said this out loud until Iruka’s whispering something about no one being there for him, his mouth pulled down in a frown as he strips off the stained and tattered clothes. 

Iruka shouldn’t be frowning. That’s...Kakashi doesn’t want that for him, especially not _because_ of him.

“Please don’t do that,” he says. When Iruka’s brow knits in confusion, Kakashi raises two fingers to his lips. “‘m not dying, be happy.”

Iruka’s breath ghosts warm over the digits, his cheek heating as Kakashi moves to cup it with his palm instead. “I am happy,” he says softly. “I just worry.”

“Iruka.”

“Mm,” Iruka says, pulling away and busying himself with cleaning up the mess he’s left behind. 

There’s words pressing on Kakashi’s tongue, their weight prying open his jaw as they force themselves into the quiet space between them. “You don’t have to be nice. A lot of people aren’t.”

“Oh,” Iruka breathes, face twisting as though the words physically pain him.

Kakashi blinks hard against the stinging in his eye, making it harder to make out the fine details as Iruka shuffles slowly closer, slowly and tenderly wraps his arms around Kakashi’s shoulders.

“Can you stand?” Iruka asks.

“I ran here for you.”

Iruka’s hands are ever-so-gentle as they stroke down Kakashi’s naked back, grounding him even as the rest of the world threatens to slip away. His arms are steel as he helps Kakashi struggle his feet, then over to sit on the bed, where he proceeds to kneel and take off Kakashi’s shoes. “It’s up to you if you want me to take the rest off.”

Kakashi nods. “Pants are...are...” He gestures futilely, the mental search for the word hitting roadblock after roadblock before Iruka supplies  _ gross. “ _ Yeah, gross. In bed. Sorry.”

“Well, I think we’ve passed the point I care about gross tonight,” Iruka says around a yawn as he works Kakashi’s pants off. He guides Kakashi to rest on his side, and Kakashi buries his face in the pillow and lets the soothing scent of Iruka surround him. 

Maybe he died on the road, because coming home isn’t supposed to be this nice. It’s biting down on a strip of cloth as you stitch your wounds closed in the bathroom, collapsing on the floor to take care of the rest of the mess later.

It’s not  _ this. _

Kakashi whines quietly on his exhale as new aches and pains begin to make themselves known, arm continuing to throb under the bandages. “Fuck,” he mutters into the fabric.

“What’s wrong?” Iruka’s standing by the door, the pile of clothes and rags he unceremoniously tosses into the dark outside before padding back to crouch by the bedside.

“Hold me,” Kakashi says. Then, barely audible, “Please. Don’t feel so good.”

“Well yeah, you’re worn down to nothing,” Iruka says, hushed, and Kakashi doesn’t even flinch when his face is suddenly  _ much  _ closer than it was before. “I’ll be back in a minute with some water for when you need it, okay? Get comfortable.” He smooths back the sweat-damp hair from Kakashi’s forehead and presses his lips to Kakashi’s temple. “Rest now. You’ve earned it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments make my world go round, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
> [Tumblr](https://aryagraceling.tumblr.com)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
